estas manos, deja que resuenen junto a estos pasos
by inu okami wolf
Summary: un digimon y su niño elegido un lazo instantaneo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar una vida pero, a veces no es solo el lazo entre un digimon y el niño, sino lo que representa para mi, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, para quien soy unica (digimon elegido POV)


**disclaimer** **ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic**

saludos a todos, este fic participa en un desafio personal escrito en menos de un dia, aun asi estoy muy contento del resultado, espero que les guste y estaria muy agradecido si me dejaran su opinión (considerando la cantidad de tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi en español) con esto dicho disfruten

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor, la casa de mi humana, Hitomi Kamiya, las paredes parecían tan amplias comparadas con el sitio en el que solía vivir, la luz que procedía de las ventanas le daba un toque acogedor y me invitaba a adentrarme, hace casi un año que nos conocimos, mi niña elegida, alguien a quien debía proteger, una humana con la que estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas o eso decía Kami-sama, libere un suspiro, mis manos acercándose a el collar que Hitomi perdió y me regalo diciendo que me quedaba mucho mejor, un collar en forma del símbolo de la Lealtad, no importa lo que pase me guste o no estábamos destinada a encontrarnos, Hitomi se había marchado a clase y me encontraba sola en la casa

"estaré aquí siempre esperándote" dije con una sonrisa, la escuela era donde Hitomi veía a sus compañeros humanos y estudiaba, por mi parte me dirigí al jardín su padre poseía un Dojo de artes marciales y tenía muñecos de entrenamiento y material especializado, aun así tras una hora de entrenamiento solo pude suspirar, esto no era bastante para mí, las puertas al digimundo eran algo común y sitios se dedicaban a permitir el acceso entre ellos, me dirigí al centro, tenía dos horas antes de tener que volver, una vez estaba en el digimundo me acerque a una explanada, un digimon salvaje a la vista un Monochromon, nada más verme cargo, me prepare para el impacto retrocediendo mientras le cogí del cuerno, mis pies deslizándose por el suelo hasta que le detuve, reuní toda mi fuerza liberando un rodillazo en la mandíbula del dinosaurio antes de usar su confusión para coger el cuerno y lanzarlo con una llave, su cuerpo cayendo indefenso boca arriba, sus pies moviendo tratando de levantarse, esperando el golpe final, meramente le di una patada en la coraza lanzándolo contra un grupo de rocas, comenzó a girar en el aire debido a la fuerza del impacto cayendo de pie, una última mirada que le dirigí dejo claro que si volvía lo eliminaría, el gigantesco dinosaurio huyo del área, necesitaba un rival que valiera la pena, algo que me forzara a esforzarme, algo que me ayudara a volverme más fuerte pero no tenía tiempo, volví al mundo humano y a la casa, un cuarto de hora después escuche la puerta abrir, Hitomi entrando dejando su mochila a un lado, se dejó caer en el sofá, eso no podía ser bueno, me acerque a ella y la toque en el hombro, sus ojos azules coincidiendo con las míos rojos, sonreí intentando calmarla mientras ella volvía a dejar sus ojos ocultos, algo debe de haber pasado, le di un momento para recuperarse

"papa no va a venir a casa esta semana tampoco" dijo Hitomi "el y Agumon están ocupados, supongo que me emocione demasiado" podía notar cuanto le afectaba, su padre era importante para ambos mundos y ella lo entendía y aceptaba la situación, aun así

"hey tengo algún dinero ahorrado ¿qué tal si vamos a comer fuera? Podemos pedirle a la señorita Takenouchi que nos acompañe" dije mientras escuche como comenzaba a mover la cabeza para mirarme, aun tenia rastros de algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras use mi pulgar para limpiarlas, no soporto verla llorar, siempre estaba sonriendo y eso era lo mejor de ella, verla llorar me destrozaba pero no quería que lo viera para ella siempre estoy lista, no importa lo que pase, escuche como asentía "pues ve a arreglarte, le preguntare a Takenouchi-san si no tiene problema en acompañarnos"

Mi compañera se dirigió a su cuarto sonriendo de nuevo, siempre ha sido rápida en reponerse de cualquier golpe de la vida, me acerque al teléfono, Tai tenía una lista de conocidos, una vez encontré el número de Sora lo marque, espere a que diera señal, escuche como lo recogían sin embargo no era Sora, más bien su compañera

"residencia Takenouchi" dijo la voz de un digimon ¿con quién estoy hablando?

"buenos días Biyomon-san, soy yo Veemon" dije, había otro más pero jamás nos habíamos conocido, Biyomon dijo que los dos teníamos solo una diferencia y era mi collar sin el seriamos prácticamente gemelos "¿podría hablar con Sora?"

"claro" dijo Biyomon "dame un momento para avisarla"

Escuche como se alejaba para esperarla, los sonidos de felicidad de mi compañera sonando desde su cuarto, sonreí a la idea, esos sonidos eran lo que necesitaba, saber que sonreía, escuche una voz al otro lado

"Sora al aparato" dijo la voz

"Takenouchi-san?" dije mientras ella libero una risilla

"ya saber que no hace falta que seas tan formal, llámame solo Sora" dijo Sora, siempre decía que debía de ser menos educada con mis amigos ser más yo misma como era con mi compañera

"lo, lo intentare" dije podía notar como me sonrojaba ¿podría pedirle un favor?"

"claro ¿Qué ocurre?" la conversación se cortó por un momento "Tai no va a llegar hoy tampoco ¿verdad?"

"no" dije "quería ir a comer fuera con Hitomi, pero no creo que sirvan a un niño y un digimon solos ¿podría acompañarnos si no es molestia? Yo pagare la comida"

"está bien" dijo Sora "Biyomon y yo iremos a recogeros, no os metáis en líos mientras tanto"

Mi compañera salió cambiándose a esa chaqueta vaquera azul minifalda negra y deportivas, pero su sonrisa eso era lo mejor que tenía, antes de darme cuenta también sonreí, las dos esperamos impacientes a que Biyomon y Sora llamaran, cuando llegaron Hitomi se abalanzo sobre Sora Abrazándola por el torso, sora respondió rodeándola con sus brazos, nos pusimos en marcha para llegar al restaurante favorito de Hitomi, nada más vernos el dueño la saludo, tras sentarnos vimos la carne llegar, siempre me gustaba comer en este sitio, hablar con la gente mientras la carne se hacía, tenía el dinero para pagar la carne favorita de Hitomi, no era precisamente Barata pero cuando oyó el nombre de su plato favorito, note como me abrazaba más rápido de lo que consideraba físicamente posible, sonreí mientras me soltó, el recuerdo de su padre estando ocupado por el trabajo desapareciendo por el momento, la comida siempre era animada cuando estábamos juntas hasta que dijo la última cosa que quería escuchar

"me gustaría que papa viniera aquí alguna vez con nosotras, seguro que a Agumon le encantaría este sitio" dijo Hitomi, no sabía cómo responder, las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte sin embargo sora sonrió

"no deberías de decir algo así sin pensar Hitomi, me parece que te olvidas de cuanto se preocupa tu compañera por ti" dijo Sora "aunque Tai no esté aquí sabes que los demás si, y tu compañera que siempre espera en casa a que vuelvas de la escuela, además, sabes que tu padre te quiere con locura, siempre que puede hace tiempo"

"lo sé, tiene que tomar un avión y cuando lo hace es para pasar como mucho una semana conmigo" dijo Hitomi "pero cuando viene, siempre parece tan cansado, espero que este comiendo bien"

"tranquila Agumon está con él, sabes que aunque ninguno sea, una joya de cerebro y buenos modales" dijo Sora "Agumon cuida de él, no dejara que le pase nada"

"cierto" dio Hitomi logrando sonreír "gracias Sora"

"de nada" dijo Sora

La comida termino mientras nos dirigimos a casa, Sora insistió en acompañarnos, la comida agoto mis fondos, de camino había una tienda que me tentó, un par de gafas de aviador que estaban de exposición la imagen en el cristal hacia que pareciera que colgaban de mi cuello. Había estado ahorrando meses para comprarlas, pero, la sonrisa de mi compañera era mucho más importante que un par de gafas.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y hoy logre hacer un gran cambio durante mi última misión en solitario encontré otro niño elegido, Hitomi siempre había sido tímida a pesar de su energía y logre que se hicieran amigos, su nombre era Kaze y hoy Kaze vendría a recoger a Hitomi, su compañero un Renamon los acompañaría

"deberías de venir" dijo mi compañera mientras se preparaba "no es tan importante"

"estabas esperando el paquete desde hace semanas, además se supone que llega hoy, así que me quedare para recibirlo" dije recogiendo una almohada que dejo caer mientras dormía "además es la primera vez que estarás con alguien más sin que yo te acompañe, así que quiero que te lo pases bien"

"pero" intento protestar mi compañera antes de que le diera un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro

"vamos, Kaze estará aquí en un momento, y Renamon no es exactamente paciente" dije, mi compañera me miro preocupada mientras sonreí, quería que se divirtiera ser un niño elegido es muy duro para uno solo, por eso quiero que se divierta aunque yo no este, el timbre sonó mientras me dirigí a abrir viendo aquel digimon, Hitomi saludo a Renamon

"perdón por esto" dijo Hitomi

"no pidas perdón, es mi decisión" dije cerrando la puerta escuchando como se alejaban antes de descansar mi espalda contra la superficie de madera que conectaba con el exterior "si hay una sola que deseo es hacer la única cosa que mi cuerpo me permite, ser una campaña para llamar a la gente, desde todas partes del mundo, además siempre estaré esperándote"

El día continuo, escuche el sonido del timbre para dirigirme a abrir, esperaba el paquete sin embargo me sorprendió haciéndome caer de espaldas al ver dos digimon enfrente de mí, dos héroes a los ojos de una novata como yo que debería sentirse honrada de que la reconozcan, Gatomon la compañera de Hikari Kamiya, la tía de Kari y Agumon el compañero de su padre

"Agumon, Gatomon ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" pregunte confusa "normalmente estáis ocupados"

"teníamos algo de tiempo libre y veníamos a ver…" empezó Agumon

"a Hitomi, lo siento pero, está fuera de casa" dije antes de que Agumon sonriera

"para nada, veníamos a verte a ti" dijo el dinosaurio naranja entrando en la casa acompañado del gato blanco con líneas, el anillo sagrado brillando en su cola

"preparare algo de té" dije cerrando la puerta, los digimon miraron alrededor de la casa, ambos habían vivido aquí así que conocían el sitio pero siempre decían que desde que Hitomi vivía aquí tenía un aire distinto, Gatomon libero un suspiro de felicidad pensando en sus tiempos luchando seguramente, el dinosaurio llamo su atención, cuando Agumon estaba serio era extraño, normalmente tenía una actitud tranquila y solo estaba serio cuando Tai-san estaba en problemas o tenía que regañar a Hitomi

"V-mon" dijo llamando mi nombre "se me hace extraño, pensando en Davis y su compañero"

"dejando eso a un lado" dijo Gatomon mientras recogí el Té y tres vasos para servir a los invitados "¿Cómo es que no estas con Hitomi? Normalmente estáis siempre juntos"

"o, se ha ido a jugar con un amigo, me costó convencerla pero, seguro que se lo está pasando bien" dije con una sonrisa recogiendo él Te mirando mi reflejo en el vaso

"bien, tenemos tiempo para hablar a solas" dijo Agumon "deberías de mirar un poco más por ti misma"

"¿Cómo?" pregunte

"ayer Sora nos llamó" dijo Agumon "nos regañó por como entristecimos a Hitomi y Biyomon, nos habló de como las invitaste a comer, aunque sabían que estaban ahorrando para esas gafas que tanto querías"

"Así que, se dieron cuenta" dije entristecida

"no es que nos opongamos pero, no deberías de mirar un poco más por tu propio bien, no solo por el de Hitomi" dijo Gatomon "tu felicidad es tan importante como la suya, no puedes anteponerla siempre"

"es solo que" dije, los recuerdos apareciendo en mi mente haciendo que mis escamas azules se volvieran rojas según la sangre se dirigía hacia ellas "no es nada"

"Veemon" dijo Agumon serio, casi paternal

"Ella, ella es lo más importante para mí" dije mientras ellos me miraron confusos, por supuesto todo digimon elegido notaba una gran conexión con su niño elegido incluso aunque crecieran pero era más que eso

"explícate por favor" dijo Gatomon

"veréis desde antes de ser un digimon elegido, entrenaba a diario para mejorar, o sencillamente sobrevivir, no tenía hogar o algo que me importara, solo mi vida, cuando Kami-sama me eligió para ser el digimon elegido de la lealtad, me dejo en un digihuevo encerrado en una cueva, era consciente, espere durante mucho tiempo, era como un sueño lucido, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Hitomi, lo sabía, sabía que ella era la elegida, no había otra posibilidad, alguien con quien compartiría aventuras, alguien que me sacaría de aquella cueva, aquella que estaba destinada a conocerme, aquella que me llevaría lejos, a lugares completamente nuevos y" dije antes de atragantarme con las palabras, solo me había vuelto más y más roja a estas alturas parecía un Guilmon

"¿y?" pregunto Gatomon

"ella es quien me ha dado un lugar en el que pertenezco, algo que siempre me pareció un sueño, ella ha hecho mi sueño realidad" dije Gatomon y Agumon ambos se miraron y pasaron a dejar sus manos sobre mi cabeza

"sabíamos que era importante para ti" dijo Agumon

"pero no tanto" dijo Gatomon

"pero si ese es el caso, defiéndela, no solo por ser tu compañera, sino, por ser tu sueño, por continuar caminando juntos"

"lo haré" dije antes de oír la puerta abrirse, mire para ver entrar a Hitomi, la humana nos miró confusa

"hitomi" dijo Agumon felizmente abrazando a la humana

"Agumon-kun" dijo Hitomi "¿ha venido papa?"

"si, está en casa de tu tía, y trae un regalo" dijo Agumon "¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa, es comida?"

"¿bolsa?" pregunte viendo una bolsa en su espalda que intentaba ocultar, Hitomi miro a un lado dándomela derrotada

"fe, Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado" dijo Hitomi avergonzada, una sombra de rosa en sus mejillas mientras la mire confusa, ayer fue un año desde que nos conocimos, Kaze llamo diciendo que necesitaba que Hitomi fuera a su casa, abrí la bolsa para notar una gigantesca sonrisa, las gafas que tanto quería pero notaba una inscripción

"para Sakura, la mejor compañera que jamás habrá" la leí en voz alta mirando a Hitomi

"cuando nos conocimos, todos los cerezos de la ciudad estabán en flor, los adultos siempre dicen que decir Veemon hace que se te confunda con otro y, pensé que, sería un bonito nombre para ti" dijo Hitomi mirando a un lado todo el rato "¿te gusta?"

Hitomi me miro al escuchar que no dije nada, pero no podía hablar, no venían palabras a mi garganta, no era por las gafas, era algo aún más importante, Compañero, amigo todos los digimon elegidos escuchaban eso pero, Sakura, Hitomi tenía un nombre, algo que solo yo tenía, trate de contener las lágrimas pero no fui capaz, solo salte sobre ella tirándola sobre el sofá mientras Gatomon se apartó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la humana que me sostenía callera sobre ella, Hitomi sonrió acariciando mi cabeza, una sonrisa calmada en sus labios a pesar de la llorosa masa que era en ese momento, solo la pude mirar un momento dejando dos palabra entre las lágrimas y gimoteos

"me encanta" es todo lo que pude decir antes de notar como sus brazos me rodearon amablemente , eso es lo único que quiero, por el bien de aquella a quien debía de conocer, por el bien de aquella a la que ofrezco este cuerpo y vida, por el día en el que te sirva, esos son los momentos que espero impaciente, así que por favor deja que el sonido de estos pasos resuene, deja que resuene junto a mi corazón, hacia mí que no tengo nombre por favor nunca te separes de mi


End file.
